Fan boys
by Spaztastic32
Summary: "Not only can she cut like a pro" the boy gushed, "But she can sing and act, too! Is there anything Kiri can't do?" I gave the boy a stern look before flatly replying "Draw."


**Fanboys**

**Yeeeeaaah…I was bored, and I randomly got this idea in my head, so what are you going to do?**

**That, and jealous Narumi and Ochiai is just something too good to pass up! Why should they have fan girls and Kiri be left in the dark? She's my favorite character, so I'm giving her some love from random, non-important OCs!**

**Narumi: What? Why can't you make your one shot about some NarumixKiri fluff?**

**Ochiai: Hey! Why does it get to be YOU and Kiri? I love her too!**

**Narumi: Simple, I'm just more awesome then you!**

**Ochiai: HOW IS THAT A LEGITIMATE REASON?**

**Narumi: It just is!**

**Ah, they're fighting already…HEY! If you two don't cut it out, I could always just let Kiri stay in America and fall in love with Billy…**

**Narumi/Ochiai: We'll shut up now…**

**Now those are good boys… ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop!**

**~0~o~0~o~0~**

(Kiri's POV)

So…sleepy…and…hungry…

"Gririrrrrr" growled my stomach as I slumped out of the plane in my usual zombie like manner. Some of the other exiting passengers looked at my funny but I just simply ignored them.

Back in Japan…finally.

"Okay, Shampoo, you can come out now." I smiled warmly to my over weight cat sleeping soundly in my carrier bag. A loud "MROWR…" like sound emerged from the bag as I un-zipped it (causing even more attention to be drawn to myself, which once again…I didn't care.)

Actually, I had returned quicker then I had originally intended. Instead of around a year and a half, I was only gone for what? 6…maybe 7 months? Ah well, doesn't really matter to me.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sensation in my pocket.

Taking my phone out, I opened the text that I had just received from my mom to read:

"_Hi, Sweetie!_

_Did you get to Japan yet? (Mommy's sorry she couldn't come with you because of that slow taxi driver caught in all that horrible traffic, but I should be able to catch the next flight!)_

_If you did, remember that your father called a driver for you and you can get him to drop your luggage at the house then take you to school if you want to see if you can meet up with all your old friends._

_If not and you just want to take a nap remember that you start school there again tomorrow._

_Mommy loves you!"_

A small groan escaped my lips because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do.

Sure I was really, REALLY sleepy currently, and my stomach was just starting to eat itself, but then again, I really, REALLY missed my friends.

…Eh, I'll decide on the way to the parking lot.

In truth, I really hadn't changed that much in appearance, and made not change personality wise.

My hair HAD gotten a little bit longer though (since my mom doesn't like me with short hair but I can't handle long hair sop me reached an agreement of 3/4ths way down my neck) but it was too much of a bother to leave it down, so I just tied it up in a low, loose ponytail. On top of my auburn head was a black and red baseball cap with the letters SP on the front.

That was the first thing I bought in America at one of the airport's gift shops, both laughing at the irony of it and the fact that my head felt naked due to me giving my favorite cap to Narumi before I left…That's besides the point, back to my appearance.

I had a white long sleeve undershirt which where I had scrunched the sleeves up to my elbows so I could comfortably wear my wrist watch, a black, short sleeve over shirt with a gray guitar patter on the front, baggy dark blue jeans and worn out tennis shoes.

Yeah, I pretty much looked like a guy.

By the time I reached the parking lot there was this old man in a black suit who looked like a butler leaning on the car door of a limo…Dad would go that far?

"Ah." He gasped in his raspy, worn out tone. "Might you be Miss Kiri?"

"Oh, you know I'm a girl…cool." I said flatly as usual before hopping in one of the car doors. "Hey, could you drop me off at my old school before you drop my things off at home?"

"As you wish madam."

I smiled, now I just hope I can find my friends.

….

"Madam, madam? Please wake up, we have arrived at your desired destination"

"Huh, wha-?" I snorted, sitting up before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "Oh, thanks."

Without a moment's hesitation, I hopped out of the car before it drove off. Instead of wandering aimlessly around the school like I had originally intended, a poster caught my attention.

"School, musical…huh?"

**

* * *

**

(Narumi's POV)

Sheesh…this school is so boring lately.

Actually, it's been pretty boring since puffy-head left.

Not only was it boring, but everyone was rather different, sulky, actually. Ochiai and I weren't affected by the depressing disease because we've spent all this time firing each other up by fighting our shared crush.

But on the other hand, I got her hat! Take that Ochiai! WAHAHAHA!-and what's that?

It's the faint sound of singing…maybe someone's auditioning for something in the play…? That actually made me kind of curious. Following the soft noise down the hall, it became more clear, I could almost hear the lyrics.

In actuality, who ever was singing…she was quite good.

I realized that I wasn't the only one trying to find out who's voice that belonged to, considering Ochiai was walking towards the same place as me from the opposite side of the hall.

At this point, we could hear the lyrics, and they were….Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine….Who sings Vocaloid for a play audition?

I opened one of the doors to the auditorium as Ochiai followed behind me. The room was filled with boys and girls alike, all fawning over the person who was performing. I could tell she was a girl because of her singing voice, but to be completely honest, due to the way she was dressed, she…she looked like a guy, though definitely acting like a girl due to the fact she was swaying to the sides to the beat of her song and made some rather feminine hand movements such as clutching both of her hands to her heart and either leaning back or pulsing it as a fake heart beat, pointing out into the crowds that were watching her and changing it quickly into the "tsk, tsk, tsk!" finger wag, and others you would never catch a guy doing.

I swear, some of the boys had hearts in their eyes which annoyed me for some unknown reason.

I ignored my slight feelings of frustration for them and took this chance to observe the girl on stage…wait a minute…small, angelic features, short auburn hair, the initials of "S.P." on her cap…

"K-Kiri?" Ochiai and I both breathed at the same time.

We then glared at each other and were about to argue over who figured it out first when Kiri smiled warmly at us with her sparkling eyes….now I'm not sure about Ochiai, but that made my heart melt.

When her song was finally over, that was when most of the crowd riled up and the majority of the comments were "She's so cool!", "What a beautiful singing voice", or "I thought she was a boy at first!" But one fan boy caught my attention.

"Not only can she cut like a pro" the boy gushed, "But she can sing and act, too! Is there anything Kiri can't do?" I gave the boy a stern look before flatly replying "Draw."

He looked at me with "WHAAA?" written all over his face, I then noticed Ochiai was already on the stage about to greet Kiri when I ditched the fan only to join the two on the stage in a flash.

"H-hey puffy-head" I stuttered, half way because I was nervous to see her again, and half way because I was trying to catch my breath "It's been a long time."

"Yes," Ochiai agreed "too long."

"Well, it's good to see you too, Naru Naru, Ochiai-sempai." Kiri smiled tiredly.

"What? How come Ochiai get's to be called Sempai?"

"….Naru Naru-sempai?"

"Never mind that," I groaned "What are you doing auditioning for a play when you're already in a club?" I asked, dragging the short tomboy out by her wrist, Ochiai following behind.

"Sorry." He said in a low, monotone voice "she's taken."

We then exited the room briefly and it was rather awkwardly quiet until I couldn't take it anymore and tried to start a conversation. "So, Puffy-head…" I started "looks like you have some fans now, huh?"

"Yep." She said, making the "p" at the end pop, "Why? You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you, Naru Naru?"

"Wh-what? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because." She smirked, "before now it seemed as you were the one with fan girls, but now seeing as I have fan boys, you might be jealous…"

Oh…that…

"Pssh! How could I be jealous over you, puffy-head?"

"I think you are!" She smirked.

"On the contrary," Ochiai cut in "I think you are too, but for different reasons then Kiri believes…" he said before whispering in my ear "perhaps you're jealous that you have even more competition to get attention from the princess."

"Okay, the two of you are just being ridiculous, I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you aren't…" Kiri chuckled to herself.

Secretly, I smiled too, it seemed that everything was back to the way it was, how it should be.

**

* * *

**

**Eh…wasn't the best fanfic I've done, but I was kinda in a rush…**

**Sadly, Beauty Pop is my favorite manga, but it's not that popular…which is rather stupid anyway…**

**Eh, I'm done ranting (I'm too lazy)**

**Look!**

**There's**

**A**

**Super**

**Amazing**

**Button**

**You**

**Should**

**Click**

**On**

**It**

**And**

**Find **

**Out**

**What **

**It**

**Does!**


End file.
